User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Casting Call
Overview Passengers of Wiki Airways Flight 815 find themselves experiencing the unthinkable - crashing onto an uncharted island. With less than 70 survivors, differences will need to be put aside in order to continue surviving, adapting to a completely new environment. But what happens when they aren't alone? Cast (so far) Initial Survivors *'Kieran' - respected surgeon who loves to take risks, he will have to quickly assume a leadership role in a setting he never imagined he'd be in. *'Xav' - pilot of the plane who experiences survivor's guilt, blaming himself for the deaths of over 200 people. *'Tori (Fancy) '- caring and daring, she never backs away from helping the survivors, while keeping a very dangerous secret. *'Gage' - arrogant bastard who will have to learn to finally be apart of a team. *'Alex' - adventurous wild child who feels a connection with the island. *'Lizzy' - only lived for herself, but may realize that she'll have to live for two; fiancee of Brandon. *'Brandon' - reliant and hard-working member who manages to put Lizzy first. *'Hunter' - always eager to help and offer his support. *'Yazzy' - the lending ear for the survivors who has strong faith that her husband, Cam, is still alive despite being nowhere to be found. *'Jake' - light-hearted and always turns everything into a positive despite a very troubled past. *'Catie' - the only surviving member of her bachelorette squad who's in denial about the whole incident. *'Guddon' - archaeologist who fears the secrets of the islands, and, you know what they say about curiosity. *'Damian' - the air marshal of the plane who is in charge of a fugitive. *'Matt' - hard-headed scientist trying to make sense of everything. Tailees *'Sarah' - former air force officer who adopts leadership role for the tail-section survivors. *'Cam' - man of faith and no-nonsense husband of Yazzy. *'Ari' - co-leader of the Tailees who balances out Sarah's aggressive demeanor (revealed to be an Islander). *'Nick' - lone wolf who keeps to himself and doesn't follow by Sarah's rules. *'Jolie' - flight attendant who finds herself in great danger. *'Wandy & Brittany' - Wandy (12) swears to protect her younger sister Brittany (9) as their parents back in LA worry about their daughters' disappearances. *'Troy '- Tailee that joins the Islanders. Islanders *'Dani' - president of the island who is willing to go to great measures to protect her people from foreigners. *'Victoria (Got2Be)' - wise old lady (hundreds of years old) and Dani's mentor. *'Elle' - leader of the army and weapons specialist who will take down anyone in her way. *'Mackenzie' - Dani's teenage offspring and a member of the firing squad. *'Cece' - resourceful and sly, she has trouble with loyalty; revealed to be Triggerfinger's daughter. *'Kelly' - bounty hunter and Ari's daughter who must decide where her loyalty stands. *'Chris' - guard of a secret infrastructure on the island. *'Derek' - soldier who finds himself held hostage by the survivors. Other Characters on the Island *'Triggerfinger (Katie/87days)' - mysterious woman who crashed on the island 16 years ago; wanted by the Islanders. *'Red' - mysterious child who lives on the island and has the power to see the future. Secret Roles *Katie/S&S *CC *Maya Side note: Many characters in this fanfic will be counterparts to actual LOST characters, but storylines & backstories will be different. Category:Blog posts